


midnight research

by mwochaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm soft for dubchaeng, This is the first fic I've written, i don't even know what i'm doing, i don't know how to tag, its kind of a mess tbh, saw this prompt on tumblr and thought of dubchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwochaeng/pseuds/mwochaeng
Summary: “Chaeng, why are you still awake?”“I’m gathering evidence, so I can prove that the moon landing was faked.”orDahyun finds her girlfriend staring at her iPad in the middle of the night, when all she wants to do is sleep.





	midnight research

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. this is the first fiction I ever wrote so please take that into consideration when reading.  
> Shoutout to dahyunayeon for being one of my favourite authors and inspiring me to start writing this story and upcoming stories.
> 
> I love your stories so much, especially the Dubchaeng ones.
> 
> This one shot is based an a prompt i saw somewhere on tumblr.

“Chaeyoung-ie” 

Dahyun kind of grumbled after being woken up by movements coming from the other side of the bed.   
She slowly rolled around to see what the matter was, only to be blinded by the bright light coming from Chaeyoung’s iPad.  
   
Dahyun had to rub her eyes before they adjusted to the sudden brightness facing her, but even then she was barely capable of keeping her eyes open, after all she had just been woken from her peaceful slumber.  
Somewhat annoyed, with her eyes only half open she faced the source of her disturbance, to see her short girlfriend sitting on the right side of their bed, with her headphones on and staring very intensely at her iPad. 

Dahyun shifted nearer to Chaeyoung trying to make her presence known. However Chaeyoung remained unbothered by the older ’s movement and continued to be slumped over her iPad, practically glaring at its screen. 

Dahyun turned her head to the other side in order look at the clock on the nightstand beside their bed. It was already well past 2am. 

Dahyun groaned slightly. It was not unusual to find Chaeyoung awake at this time of the day however Dahyun hadn’t really slept the last few days and was hoping to get at least a few decent hours of sleep this night.

Well, she could just turn back around, ignore her girlfriend’s doings and sleep, however if Dahyun did not make the younger sleep now, she wouldn’t sleep at all this night, stay awake ‘til the morning and would then whine the whole day to Dahyun about being tired.

Hence forth Dahyun was determine to get Chaeyoung to sleep as well. She moved closer to her absorbed girlfriend, slowly leaning against her and laying her head on the shorter ’s thigh. Chaeyoung slightly shifted, letting Dahyun move to rest her head on the younger’s lap, seemingly aware of her girlfriend being awake, but never the less not removing her eyes from the screen.

“Chaeng, why are you still awake?”, Dahyun asked with her eyes closed, too tired to keep them open. She was playing with Chaeyoung’s fingers that had been laying in her lap before Dahyun had placed her head on there.

Only after Dahyun said something did Chaeyoung truly become aware of Dahyun being awake as well.  
Broken out of her trance of whatever she was doing, she pulled her earphones out.

“I’m gathering evidence, so I can prove that the moon landing was faked!”, the cub explained while shortly glancing down at Dahyun and linking her hand that Dahyun had been playing with together with Dahyun’s own.  
She then returned all her attention back to the little screen placed in front of her.  
Dahyun had to chuckle a little at Chaeyoung. That girl had gotten herself addicted to some weird theories again. 

The older yawned, it was past 2 in the morning after all and she was tired. She wanted nothing but to go back to sleep, preferably together with the other.

So in order to do get Chaeyoung to sleep Dahyun needed to get her away from the screen that was taking all of her attention as of this moment, and that was the difficult part.  
Because once Chaeyoung was involved with something she was passionate about, she was so deeply absorbed into it that there was no stopping her. 

Unless you were Kim Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung’s girlfriend and desperate for sleep.

The older decided the best way was to just pull out the younger’s earphones, grab the iPad in question and toss it as far away from them as possible, of course making sure it would land on a pile of clothes scattered around their bedroom so it wouldn’t break.

“Ya, I’m not done yet. I- “, Chaeyoung turned to look at Dahyun.

“No.”

“I need to finish this.”, Chaeyoung complains cutely, purposely using some of her aegyo on Dahyun.  
“Dahyun, this is essential work that someone needs to do. The universe’ fate depends on it. Imagine if it were faked. We were all deceived by the NASA.”

She continues to protest, even trying to get up in order to get the device back but Dahyun just pulls her gently by the waist and forces her to lie back down beside her. She gets Chaeyoung to rest her head half on Dahyun’s chest and half on her shoulder. Dahyun curls her arm around her short girlfriend.

“Sleep now. The universe tomorrow.”, Dahyun says, while pressing a short kiss against the cub’s forehead.

Chaeyoung hums quietly at the feeling of Dahyun’s soft lips against her forehead and instantly relaxes into her arms. Chaeyoung silently agrees with the slightly taller girl’s reasoning and places her own hand on top of Dahyun’s stomach, pressing herself closer to the older. 

She would just continue her research tomorrow. Cuddling with her girlfriend was better anyway.

It does take long until Chaeyoung falls asleep, safely tucked in Dahyun’s arms.

Dahyun smiles looking sideways, lovingly at her cub sleeping.  
Her girlfriend could be quite weird sometimes, and being awake at 2 in the morning, searching for evidence in order for her prove the moon landing was faked, was just one example of those incidents. But Dahyun loved every single part of Chaeyoung, even those weird ones and she wouldn’t trade the younger girl for anything and nothing in the world. 

Dahyun tucks a strand of hair, that had fallen onto Chaeyoung’s face, behind the cub’s ear and gives her one more kiss to the forehead.

“I love you, Son Chaeyoung.” 

With the feeling of Chaeyoung wrapped in her arms Dahyun falls asleep as well, with a content smile on her face.

+

“Dahyun, I’m telling you its fake.” 

“Chaeng, no. We’ve been over this. It’s like you trying to prove the earth is flat all over again”

“Well, who’s talking, though? You tried to help me find evidence in order to prove that theory as far as I can remember.”

“I- … So what kind of evidence have you gathered up to now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion after writing this: I love dubchaeng and they deserve more fics and i'll be contributing to increasing the number of those.


End file.
